


Ocean Eyes

by thesaddestofbeans



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reminiscing, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, but I still love them, for the very end, hes just mentioned, like actually tho, theres some p major spoilers dont read this unless u finished the 1st game or just dont care, to be fair its more of an, zanza isnt actually in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestofbeans/pseuds/thesaddestofbeans
Summary: Post XC1- Shulk and Reyn look out at a new world and wonder.





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> does this could as a part of the 7 to 1 series? hell if i know  
> it kinda fits but idk i like this as a standalone too

“Fancy seeing you here.”

Shulk startled out of the daze he had been in and turned in his seat to Reyn, face blooming into a serene smile. “I could say the same for you.”

Reyn stroked a gentle hand across lithe shoulders and sighed; his demeanor softened under an endless blue gaze made all the more dramatic by the (not quite) endless blue ocean stretching out before them. Falling, drowning in their depths like nothing else Reyn had ever experienced in his life. Which, considering he had lived through the end of the world and the subsequent creation of a new one, was saying a lot.

“Are you comparing my eyes to the sea again?”

Reyn went scarlet and looked away. “What? No, how even-”

“You look like you’re lost in it. Like you’re starstruck, and nothing else in the world could measure up,” Shulk murmured, brushing a hand across Reyn’s cheek.

“It’s not the same, though.” Reyn shrugged and turned towards the horizon. “This place... It has an end. There’s more than just water in every direction as far as you could see. Our home... On the Bionis... You would look out and know that there was nothing out there but you. That the further you got, the more poisonous the water. Endless, unmoving blue, as constant as the sky itself.”

Shulk took Reyn’s hand.

“And maybe that isn’t right, maybe there was more to that world than Zanza told us, but the weight of the eerie beauty around us clung to you. I look at you and I see depths waiting to be explored, dangerous yet calm and soft and so, so peaceful.” Reyn sighed, and continued- “Maybe I’m just reading too much into things. I just- I love this, what we have here and now, and I’m glad I can carry some of the past with us- with  _ you _ .”

Shulk let the silence sink in for a moment, then pressed a soft kiss to Reyn’s knuckles and whispered, “I love what we have, too.”


End file.
